humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise
''Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise ''is a point-and-click adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment in 1993 for DOS and Macintosh, on both floppy disks and CD-ROM, as well as the 3DO. The game was later re-released in 1995 and contained a Windows/Mac/DOS compatible disk. Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise is the second game made by Humongous Entertainment. It is the first and only game of the Fatty Bear series, besides the mini-game compilations Fatty Bear's Fun Pack and Putt-Putt & Fatty Bear's Activity Pack. Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise is the story of a red-overalled teddy bear who comes alive at night and plans a surprise party for his owner, Kayla. Several of Kayla's other toys help him out along the way, while a pesky puppy causes trouble at every turn. Everyone seems to be perfectly okay with the fact that Kayla's parents take all the credit for the party (and what were they going to do if the cake and decorations hadn't magically appeared overnight?) Unlike most Humongous games, which received a slew of sequels and spin-offs, Fatty Bear got one game and two activity packs (one of which was a crossover with Putt-Putt) … and that was it, aside from a few cameos and some rather mean-spirited jokes in other Humongous games. Apparently, this was almost entirely because of the sensitivity of having "Fatty" in his name. Plot In this game, Kayla is having her birthday tomorrow and it's time for her to go to bed. While she sleeps, her toys and stuffed animals come to life to prepare for her party. Fatty Bear searches through the house looking for ingredients with which to bake a cake. Unfortunately, it is not as easy as Fatty Bear thought - he had planned on baking the cake, but in the kitchen was a mysterious package. When he curiously inspects it, a small brown puppy pops out of it and promptly runs away, tearing the ribbon on the box. After that, Fatty Bear helps Gretchen set up for Kayla's party by finding the letters for a "Happy Birthday" sign and blowing balloons in her bedroom. In the kitchen, the ingredients he found are used to bake a cake with the assistance of Matilda Rabbit. Then, using a bone and a ribbon he found, he lures the puppy back into her present box and ties it up. Finally, Fatty Bear jumps into Kayla's bed, going back to stuffed animal form before she wakes up. The next morning, Kayla awakens and announces that her room is beautiful. Her father comes to wish her a happy birthday and deliver her surprise, which turns out to be the puppy that rushes into the room and leaps onto her bed. Kayla thanks Fatty Bear for the best birthday she's ever had, giving him a big hug. Fatty Bear winks at the player and the credits roll. Characters *Fatty Bear *Kayla *Kayla's DadKayla's Dad *PuppyKayla's DadPuppy *Matilda Rabbit *Gretchen *Mouse Clock Items *Ribbon *Key to the Attic *Measuring Cup *Mixing Bowl *Measuring Spoons *Garage Door Opener *Sugar *Milk *Eggs *Butter *Cheese *Bone *Baking Powder *Chocolate Chips *Vanilla *Egg Beater *Letters Locations * Kayla's House * Kayla's Bedroom * Hallway * Living Room * Kitchen * Attic * Office * Parents Bedroom * Bathroom * Utility Room * Backyard * Garden * Treehouse * Front Yard * Garage Mini-Games * Cabbage Head * Piano Playing * Aquarium * Bowling Walkthrough Full Walkthrough, on the wiki. Trivia * Sometimes when Fatty Bear looks through a telescope in Kayla's treehouse, he may see Putt-Putt make a cameo appearance on the moon, being a brief sneak peek of the then unreleased Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon. * Fatty Bear is voiced by Scott Burns, who was the English-language voice of Bowser in Mario games released from 2002 to 2010."Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise". IMDb. * Multiple speculations have been made about why the Fatty Bear series was never continued. Some state that it was due to the rights holder not having any interest in further games, others state that it was due to the sensitivity of having "Fatty" in his name. * An unused graphic can be found with the key-holding mouse graphics. Probably used to mark the start and end of the key-tossing animation. Found with the key-holding mouse graphics. Probably used to mark the start and end of the key-tossing animation. * There is a piece of Unused Music - to hear go to https://tcrf.net/Fatty_Bear%27s_Birthday_Surprise FBEAR22A rendition of "Funeral March of a Marionette", used as the intro music in demo versions. It was removed from most final releases, but left in the 3DO version. FBEAR23 A longer, slightly reworked version of another track. Also 3DO-exclusive.These files are also present (and still unused) in the 3DO version of Fatty Bear's Fun Pack, which shares this game's sound files. * One of the several sounds that can show up when the "attractive" mouth is placed in the Veggie Head minigame was "Dear me" The remainder of the line is forcibly cut off – the game devotes a unique chunk type to this single task! The subtitles still display the line in full.There's no clear-cut reason for its omission. Given the context, it's possible that someone was worried that with the music playing, "Dear me, I am a sight!" could be misheard as "Dear me, I am a slut!" * Typing scr 5 run in ScummVM's debugger warps the player to Room 1. It then plays a slideshow of every room in order, displaying each for five seconds. On rooms too big to fit on one screen, the camera pans from left to right. This was likely either some sort of debugging feature or some demonstration. Gallery 57311-fatty-bear-s-birthday-surprise-dos-front-cover.jpg|DOS Front Cover 57312-fatty-bear-s-birthday-surprise-dos-back-cover.jpg|DOS Back Cover 57313-fatty-bear-s-birthday-surprise-dos-media.jpg|DOS Disc Fatty Bear Box 3DO.jpg|3DO cover Fatty Bear Box 3DO Back.jpg|The back of the 3DO cover Fatty Bear Box 3DO JP.jpg|Japanese 3DO jewel case 57058-fatty-bear-s-birthday-surprise-windows-front-cover.jpg|Windows Cover FattyBearTitle.png|Title card 293303-fatty-bear-s-birthday-surprise-linux-front-cover.jpg|Linus Front Cover Awards References Category:Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise Category:Junior Adventure series Category:1993 games Category:2014 games Category:1995 games